


Communication Is Key

by markipwiwer



Series: Tumblr Requests [68]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Angst, Communication, M/M, Multi, and then fluff, judt talk about your fuckin problems duders, parental Schneep and jamie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: “-comes out from my secret dantistasche hidey hole which is obviously not a secret anymore- is it okay to ask for some more Anti angst with the septics being protective? Like Dark/Wilford (unintentionally) hurting/ignoring Anti and the septics take it upon themselves to be as protective as possible? Your writing is hella great and is what got me into liking this ship in the first place so thanks for that!”- staticandglitches





	Communication Is Key

The Iplier as a whole had been working on something for quite a while. Just about everyone had their own little part to play, thanks to the organisational skills of Dark and the strange sense of comradeship that Wilford could bring to these sorts of tasks.

Dark supposed it was probably left overs from having to keep up soldier morale in the war, but whatever it was, it worked.

Usually, Dark and Wilford being busy and paying a little less attention to him didn’t bum him out too much. It typically meant that the time they did spend with him was all the more exciting and precious, and they’d often take out their days frustrations or need for love and compassion on him.

But this time it was a little different. Dark and Wilford had such a bond, such a strange chemistry when it came to their working relationship that it was hard to not feel a little excluded sometimes.

Especially when Anti would wait in the bedroom for hours with no show of either boyfriend.

He fell asleep alone that night, rather bitter and downtrodden.

-

The next morning, Anti was awoken by a giggly Wilford laying a very sleepy-looking Dark in bed. Dark hissed in pain and tried to reach for his back, before Wilford conjured a sheet of tablets and a glass of water and put them on the bedside table.

Anti popped his head up from the pillow.

“Did ye literally blow his back out or what?”

Wilford sounded slightly more manic than usual as he spoke, and his hair was a damn mess.

“Oh, no, I wish! We were up all night in the studio working and the old boy damn near collapsed on me! I have some sponsor meetings to go to, but perhaps I’ll see you later!”

Wilford blew a kiss to the both of them before running back out the door. Whoever thought it was a good idea to let him be taking charge of sponsor meeting while he was basically high off of caffeine and sugar was insane. But Dark was clearly in too much pain to be doing much of anything right now.

Anti pointed to the pills on the bedside table.

“What’re those?”

“Morphine. Wilfords cure all, and understandably so. Would you mind...?”

It was a lot for Dark to ever ask for help with his medical issues, so Anti jumped at the opportunity to show he was useful. He helped Dark sit up and swallow a couple of pills before lying him back down with a few good pillows beneath his head. Dark looked to already be getting drowsy again.

Anti hesitated before asking him anything too offensive.

“So... why didn’t ye come back from the studio last night? I was waitin’ for ye...”

“We has too much work to do before today. Been behind schedule. No real choice. But I promise I’ll make it up to you tonight, alright?”

With his last sentence, Dark rolled over with some difficulty and a strained voice. He put his hand out to cup Antis cheek but by the time Anti was blushing, Dark had fallen asleep.

-

Dark did not make it up to Anti. Neither did Wilford, for that matter.

He’d gotten word from Bim that they were at a sponsor party - the kind of party that big companies will throw for their clients to call it a ride off and, sure, there’s technically networking, often in the form of alcohol and bathroom blowjobs, but for the most part it was just Wilford working the room and Dark wishing he didn’t have to be here.

It was essential they stay together though, they were basically the company, after all. Investors would be dealing with the both of them, if not Dark moreso, so Wilford essentially played as Darks business wingman all night, drinking martini’s and flirting up storms.

All while Anti sat at home, in their shared bed, feeling incredibly sorry for himself.

He wiped a stray, stupid tear from his eye, with the thought of Dark and Wilford literally going out to a party and abandoning him when Dark has PROMISED.

-

Not even a day later, Anti found himself at the Septic house, going on to Chase about how self important Dark and Wilford were, how they only cared about their own damn project and not him. Chase badly wanted to feel sympathy, and he did to an extent, but even he realised that Anti was being a little bit... extreme.

“Look, dude, let them ride this one out and apologise. They’re not in the right headspace right now to realise.”

“But I should be the priority, Chase! Not fucking... Mark or whoever the hell they’re targeting this time! I’M the boyfriend!”

It was obvious that Anti got jealous easily and had a hard time communicating it, but he wasn’t going to get what he wanted this way. Or, not the actual outcome he wanted.

The good doctor Schneeplestein had walked in at that moment to get his third cup of coffee for the day despite it being just past noon, and his head snapped around like an owls at the sound of Anti possibly being mistreated.

“They are ignoring you? Not tending to your needs, hmm? Well, myself and Jameson must have a word with them! They made a promise that they would be kind to you and treat you with the utmost respect. If they are breaking that promise, they will have to answer to us!”

Schneeps poor German accent was prominent and Anti almost wanted to object. Schneep knew his boyfriends weren’t exactly... human, right? And he was willing to face up against them? Well, by all means, he could try and Anti wouldn’t stop him unless things got out of hand.

-

Wilford and Dark came looking for their glitchy partner at the Septic house a few days later, after noting his absence in their spare time and finding it more than disconcerting.

Schneeplestein and Jamie were in the living room where they appearered and although Jameson gave them a more or less neutral look (which was still unsettling from him since he was usually so warm and open), Schneeplesteins look was scathing.

“Ah, come to finally collect your boyfriend after ignoring him for a week? Hmm?”

Schneep immediately got up from his reading spot, Anti nowhere in sight to defend them, and stood directly in front of the pair, almost too close for societal standards. Dark didn’t care as much, but Wilford, who did care more about human interaction, was slightly more affronted.

“Listen, we’re aware that we’ve perhaps been busy, but not neglectful! We always do our absolute best to make sure he’s the priority over virtually everything else!”

Schneeplestein did not look convinced. Jamie looked... disappointed as he started signing and Schneep looked to his hands to begin translation.

“We trusted you to take good care of him and now he broods over you two like no others.”

At that, Dark and Wilford exchanged slightly guilty looks, although Darks was almost undetectable, Wilfords was the give away.

Suddenly, there was a buzzing noise as Anti came down the stairs with a bag full of of marshmallows that he was stuffing into his mouth. He paused like a deer in the headlights at the sight of his partners and almost shrunk on himself.

“Wh... what the fuck are ye doin’ here?”

He attempted to sound bite-y, but struggled to pull it off.

Dark was straight forward.

“We noticed you had left and came to find you.”

Anti made a face. Okay, perhaps Dark could have specified that they noticed a few days ago, or maybe that they just wanted to give him some space, but none of that happened.

Anti went to storm out of the room when Schneeps voice broke through the tension.

“ANTI. We’ve talked about this. Communicate.”

Jameson stood there, arms crossed, with an expectant look on his face, and Anti shoved his hands in his pockets, being speaking, glitching a little at the same time.

“Ye‘ve been so fuckin’ focused on the project that ye’ve just been ignorin’ me. Wilf, ye never get like this, so stuck in yer work, so it’s hard for me to not be the centre of attention and I know that’s somethin’ I gotta work on too but it doesn’t help when I never see ye. And Dark... ye promised ye’d spend time with me and make it up to me nights ago and then ye jus’ went to that stupid party. And you hate those kinds of parties, I know ye do! And I just had to sit at fuckin’ home, in bed and alone and just deal with it because otherwise I’m just bein’ dramatic or needy or whatever.”

Wilford definitely felt he was mostly to blame for this. Anti was right, he didn’t usually get so caught up in his work, and it was typically a personal moral that he always find some time to focus on his personal relationships, whatever they may be.

And Dark... well, he was sure he could have convinced Wilford to leave the party early, or even sent Anti a few messages, letting him know they were thinking about him. He knew Anti liked it when he complained about business-related things.

Wilford spoke first, his voice quieter and more somber than usual.

“We’re sorry, Kitten. Sometimes I just get my head caught in things. Even if it’s up my own ass. I’m sure I can speak for the both of us when I say we didn’t mean for you to feel left out or neglected.”

Dark chimed in.

“You wouldn’t imagine how many days there are where the only thing keeping me going is knowing that at the end of it I get to spend the night with you.”

Wow. That was... incredibly sincere, especially coming from Dark, it was almost hard to believe. But his hands weren’t behind his back, they were at his side. His most honest position. His most vulnerable.

Anti glitched slightly and the tear that had threatened to roll down his cheek disappear.

“Oh, c’mon Darky, don’t talk like that, ye’re makin’ me look like a fuckin’ crybaby over here.”

Content with their work, Jameson and Schneeplestein returned to their previous positions in the living room, letting Anti, Dark and Wilford hug it out right there.

“Is the project finished?”

“Not quite, but I think we can afford to push the schedule back by about a week so the last stretch isn’t as painful for everyone. What do you think, Darkling?”

There was a smirk and a nod before they teleported home.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
